The Sadness
by Hitomi atsushi
Summary: "Aww." keluh Hinata/ "Aishiteru." Hanya satu kata namun dapat membuat Hinata tercengang. Satu kenangan masa lalu bersama orang yang dia cintai tiba-tiba muncul di benak. Seolah berputar dengan sendirinya, tanpa ada satu detail yang terlewatkan.
1. Chapter 1

The Sadness

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

Note:: Holla..Maklumi kejelekannya, kecepatan alurnya, dan ke-OOCannya.. Happy reading~

Chapter 1

.

Hinata kini sedang bersih-bersih di gudang untuk menggantikan tugas Hanabi karena sekarang Hanabi sedang sakit. Jadilah dia harus bersih-bersih gudang sendiri.

BRUUK

"Aww." keluh Hinata

Tak disangka, kini Hinata jatuh dengan posisi yang tak sedap dipandang mata. Padahal baru saja masuk gudang sudah jatuh, apalagi nanti kalau sudah bersih-bersih nanti.

Kali ini Hinata yang ceroboh atau orang lain yang teledor menaruh benda tersebut di samping pintu masuk.

Kemudian Hinata bangkit dari jatuhnya dan sepasang manik bulannya mencari benda apa yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi. Namun, matanya melebar ketika menemukan ternyata benda tersebut hanya sebuah gitar berwarna putih yang nampaknya sudah lama terbengkalai.

Hinata mengambil benda tersebut dan membersihkannya. Berusaha mengingat ingat lagi, sepertinya dia sangat familiar dengan benda tersebut. Di atas gitar tersebut Nampak sebuah tulisan. Dan Hinata membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Aishiteru."

Hanya satu kata namun dapat membuat Hinata tercengang. Satu kenangan masa lalu bersama orang yang dia cintai tiba-tiba muncul di benak. Seolah berputar dengan sendirinya, tanpa ada satu detail yang terlewatkan.

_Flashback on_

Pagi itu, Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat pertokoan yang ada disepanjang jalan. Nampaknya dia begitu menikmati jalan-jalannya kali ini. Karena hari ini juga hari libur, dia sengaja pergi keluar untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya. Dan juga dia sedang mencari alat musik yang bisa dia gunakan untuk bermain musik.

Nah, di sinilah dia sekarang di depan toko musik terbesar di Tokyo. Dia berputar-putar untuk mencari alat musik yang sepertinya nyaman untuk dipakai.

"Hah, kenapa harganya mahal-mahal semua. Apa mungkin aku harus kembali lagi kesini lain waktu." Hinata nampaknya mulai putus asa.

Namun, dia tidak semudah itu menyerah. Kini dia mulai berputar-putar lagi.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata mendapatkannya juga, sebuah gitar putih dengan harga yang lumayan terjangkau.

"A-ah… akhirnya." Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Karena postur tubuh Hinata yang pendek dia sulit untuk menjangkau benda tersebut.

"u-ugh, kenapa tinggi sekali sih" keluh Hinata sambil menengok ke kiri dank e kanan mencari bantuan. "gak ada orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan lagi."

Namun, ternyata seorang laki-laki berpostur tinggi berdiri di samping Hinata. "S-sumima ." Belum sempat Hinata selesai bicara untuk minta bantuan pada cowok tersebut, tiba-tiba cowok tersebut sudah mengambil gitar itu duluan.

Cowok tersebut berjalan menuju kasir, membayar gitar tersebut dan berjalan keluar. Tapi, tak disangka Hinata yang notabennya gadis pemalu malah mengikuti cowok tersebut sampai stasiun.

"S-sumimasen." Dengan penuh keberanian akhirnya Hinata berani membuka suaranya dan menyapa cowok tersebut.

Merasa dia yang dipanggil, cowok tersebut menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis manis yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hn, apa kau yang memanggilku ?" Tanya cowok tersebut. "Y-ya, saya yang memanggil anda." Sahut Hinata.

"Ada perlu apa ?" gumam cowok tersebut dengan suara yang sedatar mungkin.

"A-ano, me-mengenai g-gitar tersebut, k-kenapa a-an ." Lagi-lagi cowok tersebut memotong ucapan Hinata. "Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang datarnya minta ampun, nyali Hinata untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi menjadi hilang ke udara.

"Sasuke-san, s-sebenarnya g-gitar itu mau saya ambil." Gumam Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Oh, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"H-hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Mereka masih berdiri berhadapan di dekat stasiun. "Bagaimana kalau gitar ini kita gunakan bersama, karena aku juga menginginkan gitar ini ?" tawar Sasuke.

"e-eh, b-bolehkah ?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Ya, ayo ikut aku." Sasuke menawari Hinata untuk ikut ke rumahnya. Sasuke kini sedang bingung karena jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan ada perasaaan hangat yang merayap di hatinya saat dia sedang dekat dengan Hinata. Mungkin kini sedang jatuh cinta sama Hinata.

.

.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai." Kini mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sasuke yang seperti istana. Hinata yang melihatnya terperangah akan hal tersebut sampai dia meneteskan air liurnya *Author ngaco lagi, ntar di jyuuken sama keluarga Hyuuga lho*

Mereka memasuki kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Saat mereka masuk, mereka disambut oleh para maid yang bekerja di rumah tersebut. Di sana juga terlihat Itachi yang sedang nonton tv di ruang keluarga bersama Ibunya.

Mendengar Sasuke pulang, Itachi langsung menyapanya. "Hai, otouto-chan. Darimana kau ? eh, siapa cewek yang disampingmu itu ?" Itachi mulai menggoda Sasuke.

"Namanya Hinata." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mendengar Itachi berbicara kalau Sasuke pulang dengan seorang cewek, Mikoto ibunya Sasuke langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Sasu-chan, Kaa-san gak mimpikan?" Tanya ibunya Sasuke ngaco.

"Kaa-san kenapa, emang ada apa kalau aku pulang bersama seorang cewek ?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai bingung dengan sikap mereka.

"Aduh, otouto-chan. Selama ini kau kan gak pernah dekat dengan seorang cewek, apalagi membawa pulang seorang cewek. Aku fikir kamu tertarik sama Naruto daripada dengan cewek." Ucap Itachi panjang lebar.

Sasuke sempat melongo mendengar penuturan Itachi yang baru kali ini dia berkhutbah.

"Iih~ imutnya, manis lagi. Siapa namamu?" Tanya mama Mikoto sambil mencubit pipi chubby Hinata.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata desu." Sahut Hinata sembari membungkukkan dirinya memberi hormat pada sang tuan rumah.

"eem, Hyuuga.. Hyuuga.. ah, Hyuuga. Kamu pasti putrinya Hiashi kan ?" sambung mama Mikoto.

"e-eh, Hai."

"Wah, ternyata putrinya Hiashi sudah besar ya. Imut lagi" puji Mama Mikoto.

"eh, Kaa-san kenal sama mereka ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya donk, Kaa-san gitu." Jawab Mama Mikoto dengan bangganya.

Mereka terus melanjutkan obrolan ringan mereka di ruang keluarga tersebut sampai sore dan Hinata minta pamit pulang.

.

.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata kini semakin akrab. Kalau ada waktu senggang Sasuke selalu mengajak Hinata untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke luar. Dan Hinata juga sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang memang dingin seperti e situ.

Seperti saat ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat replica patung liberti yang berada di dekat pantai.

Mereka sengaja berkunjung ke tempat tersebut pada sore hari karena udara tidaklah terlalu panas dan juga angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menjadikan suasana menjadi nyaman.

"Hinata-chan, coba kamu berpose di bawah patung tersebut sambil menirunya. Biar ku ambil fotomu sebagai kenang-kenangan." Pinta Sasuke

"E-eh, kenapa harus aku ?" Tanya Hinata

"Nanti kita gantian gimana. Ayolah.." Rayu Sasuke.

Hinata lalu menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Dia berpose seperti patung tersebut.

"Bagaimana ? Seperti ini ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Jangan kaku begitu, biasa saja dan juga jangan lupa senyumnya." Jelas Sasuke.

Hinata menuruti apa kata Sasuke. Setelah mendapat hasil yang diinginkan, mereka bergantian mengambil gambarnya.

Setelah puas, mereka tetap berdiri di sana sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah mereka. Juga tak lupa mereka kini sedang menikmati matahari terbenam dengan latar belakang yang indah bersama burung camar yang terbang di langit menambah kesan indah pemandangan tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, mengamati wajah Hinata yang begitu manis saat dia sedang menutup matanya.

"Hinata-chan. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Sasuke kembali membuka suaranya.

"T-tanya apa ?" jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Apakah kamu sudah punya pacar ?." Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"B-belum. Emang kenapa ?" Hinata tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Tak biasanya dia bersikap lembut seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, aishiteru hime." Tutur Sasuke disertai semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya yang tampan.

Hinata tampak tercengang dengan pernyataan cinta Sasuke, kini rona di pipinya lebih parah di bandingkan Sasuke, kini pipinya sudah menyamai tomat yang menambah kesan imut dalam dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Sebelumnya aku tak tau perasaan apa yang ku rasakan dulu. Saat dekat denganmu aku merasa nyaman dan ada perasaan hangat di hati ketika melihatmu." Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Kini Hinata hampir pingsan karena ulah Sasuke. Namun, ternyata Hinata mampu bertahan. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih ia miliki, Hinata menjawab "ne, Sasuke-kun Aishiteru yo."

Betapa senangnya Sasuke saat Hinata membalas cintanya. Kini Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

Hinatapun membalas pelukan tersebut. Kini mereka telah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Arigatou Hime." Ucap Sasuke.

Melihat rambut Hinata yang berantakan diterpa angin laut, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk merapikannya.

Sasuke memajukan dirinya mendekati Hinata. Dia memperbaiki poni gadis tersebut yang tertutupi topi dengan lembutnya. Setelah itu Sasuke lalu mendekatkan dirinya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di kening gadis tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan hal-hal tersebut, mereka bergegas pulang karena hari sudah hampir gelap. Bisa-bisa kepala Sasuke dipenggal Hiashi kalau membawa putrinya pulang sampai lebih dari jam 6.

.

.

TBC

_Yosh, terima kasih yang sudah berniat membaca fanfic ini heheh. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb..._

_Pengennya sih dibikin oneshot, tapi inspirasinya itu lho putus-putus.._

_Jangan lupa RnR ya…_

_Sankyu :*_


	2. Chapter 2

The Sadness..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

Note:: Holla..Maklumi kejelekannya, kecepatan alurnya, dan ke-OOCannya.. Happy reading~

.

.

Chapter 2

Hari-hari mereka jalani seperti biasa, namun kasih saying dan cinta mereka yang bertambah besar.

Pagi ini Hinata sengaja berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke pagi-pagi sekali. Dia sengaja ingin melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur dan ingin membangunkannya sendiri.

Hinata sudah terbiasa datang ke rumah Sasuke, sehingga dia sudah hafal sama maid yang bekerja di rumah tersebut. Dia sengaja melarang maid yang biasa membangunkan Sasuke untuk tidak membangunkannya.

Sekarang dia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih tidur. Wajahnya begitu tenang seperti bayi dan berbeda ketika ia sudah terbangun nanti.

Hinata menuju jendela Sasuke, menyibakkan gordennya supaya keadaan kamar tidak gelap.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun" bisik Hinata tepat di telinga Sasuke

Mendengar ada orang yang membangunkannya dia menggeliat. "Sebentar lagi" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik kembali selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Mendapat respon Sasuke yang tidak mau bangun. Hinata mengambil gitar yang ada di samping ranjang Sasuke. Hinata mulai memetik senar gitar tersebut dan masuk ke intronya. Suaranya yang begitu merdu kini memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sasuke yang mendengarnya baru tersadar kalau ternyata itu suara Hinata.

Kini Sasuke dengan malasnya bangun dari tidurnya, menatap gadis yang sudah membangunkan tidurnya dengan wajah yang cemberut dan bibir yang sengaja dimanyunkan ke depan. Membuatnya kelihatan imut. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kemudian meletakkan gitar tersebut dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Iih~ ternyata wajah Sasuke-kun kalau lagi sebal imut sekali." Hinata mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemasnya.

Mendapat perlakuan dari Hinata Sasuke lalu memegang tangan mungil gadis tersebut dan menariknya mendekat

CHUP

Bibir Sasuke mendarat tepat di bibir ranum gadis tersebut. Meski ciuman yang singkat namun, mampu membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Anggap saja itu ciuman selamat pagi. Umm karena kau sudah membangunkanku temani aku membersihkan diri dulu" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai karena melihat wajah Hinata yang begitu polos.

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangan Hinata menuju kamar mandi. Hinata diminta Sasuke untuk menyikati giginya. Setelah semua selesai mereka lalu turun ke bawah.

Sebenarnya hubungan kedekatan mereka sudah diketahui oleh keluarga mereka masing-masing. Dan mereka sih setuju-setuju saja sama hubungan Sasuhina.

.

.

Karena bosen terus di rumah, Hinata pergi jalan-jalan dengan mobilnya melihat—lihat pertokoan yang ada disamping kanan dan kirinya.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat seseorang yang dicintainya sedang memainkan gitar di depan toko bunga milik keluarga yamanaka.

Hinata sempat cemburu karena Sasuke ada di depan toko bunga tersebut, namun karena melihat Naruto yang sedang berada di dalam yang terlihat dari pintu kaca toko tersebut Hinata berfikir kalau Sasuke diminta Naruto untuk menemaninya.

Hinata menghentikan mobilnya di depan toko tersebut dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Niatnya sih diam-diam mencuri foto Sasuke. Namun, ternyata Sasuke tau dan malah melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Hinata.

Namun, disisi lain Sasuke merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Penglihatannya juga ikut kabur. Untungnya Hinata segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Saat Sasuke hendak berdiri tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan, sehingga menyebabkannya ambruk seketika.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke luar. "Sas, Sas, loe kenapa ? Sas, sadar Sas." Tak mendapatkan reaksi dari Sasuke. Naruto lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

"Bagaimana dok, keadaannya. Apakah dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Mama Mikoto pada dokter yang tengah memeriksa Sasuke. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran akan keadaan putranya.

"Sepertinya dia terkena leukemia. Untuk lebih pastinya bisa diperiksakan ke rumah sakit." Ujar dokter tersebut.

Mama Mikoto yang mendengarnya langsung syok dan menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Itachi. Mereka berdua sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke, hanya mereka berdua. Karena Fugaku sedang ada dinas di luar negeri.

Setelah dokter tersebut meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, sekarang yang ada di kamar Sasuke hanya Mama Mikoto. Sasuke membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil yang membuat Mama Mikoto segera mendekatinya. Perlahan, Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang ?" Tanya Mama Mikoto.

"I-ini dimana ?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Ini di kamarmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu ? apa ada yang sakit ?" Tanya Mama Mikoto lagi.

"Ada yang sakit di sini." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kamu istirahat dulu. Besok kita baru ke rumah sakit kalau keadaanmu sudah membaik." Ucap Mama Mikoto sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

.

.

Seperti perkiraan dokter yang kemarin mengatakan lalu Sasuke mengidap leukemia. Hasil pemeriksaan dari Konoha Hospital menyebutkan kalau Sasuke positif mengidap leukemia.

Mereka sekeluarga bersedih. Tapi, tidak untuk Sasuke, dia masih bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Dia memang sudah siap jika harus mati. Namun, ada jalan keluar yang lain untuk memperpanjang umur Sasuke yakni dengan menjalani terapi rutin dan harus tinggal di rumah sakit.

Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke masih mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Dia akan kesulitan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata.

.

.

"gomenne Sasuke-kun, apakah keberatan jika aku mengajak Sasuke-kun pergi ke mall hari ini ?" sambung Hinata di telpon.

"Benarkah ? hai, nanti jam 3 sore ya. Aku tunggu di depan rumah." Jawab Hinata lagi setelah mendapat jawaban dari orang yang bersangkutan.

.

.

Di mall

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri koridor mall. Hinata lalu menunjuk kea rah sebuah butik dan mendatanginya. Ia mulai memilih-milih baju mana yang cocok untuknya. Karena bingung harus pilih yang mana, akhirnya ia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana yang ini cocok tidak ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunjukkan sebuah dress cantik berwarna lavender dengan pita kecil berwarna putih di tengah pinggang.

"Yang ini bagus, ambil saja" jawab Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku bayar dulu ya." Ucap Hinata yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan dari Sasuke dan diapun berjalan menuju kasir.

Setelah selesai membayar, Hinata menuju ke tempatnya semula. "ne, Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau kita ke toko boneka itu sebentar." Tunjuk Hinata pada sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai jenis boneka.

Hinata lalu mengambil sebuah boneka bebek besar berwarna raven. #kyaa mirip ama Sasuke#*chidori*, oke balik lagi ke fanfic author lagi kesetrum. *Gak nanya, dah pergi sana hus hus.* Hinata lalu menunjukkan boneka tersebut pada Sasuke sembari menggerak gerakkannya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung sewot dan membuang muka, karena menurutnya Hinata seperti mengejeknya dan menyamakannya dengan bebek. Tapi, Hinata dengan wajah polosnya tidak tau kalau Sasuke menunjukkan kekesalannya lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke yang kini tengah membelakanginya, saat Sasuke menoleh ia langsung mendapati wajah imut Hinata yang tepat berada di depannya. Sasuke lalu tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis sekali. Bahkan Hinata saja tidak bisa melihatnya. Lalu mereka memutuskan membeli boneka tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke

"Aku haus, kita pergi ke café itu saja ya." Pinta Hinata sembari menunjuk café yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Sasukepun mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Di Café

Hinata dan Sasuke sedang menikmati hot chocolate di temani dua potong strawberry cheesecake. Mereka makan sembari suap-suapan karena kali ini Sasuke yang minta. Namun, di sela-sela keceriaan mereka Sasuke mulai merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Dia kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di kursi dan menundukkan kepalanya supaya Hinata tidak tau.

"Hinata-chan, lalu apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini. Apa langsung pulang atau pergi ke tempat lain dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terserah Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"kita ke Disneyland dulu bagaimana ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh, katanya ke Disneyland pada malam hari jauh lebih meriah." Ucap Hinata antusias. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak suka sama tempat yang ramai. Namun, kali ini dia terpaksa melakukannya karena ia sadar umurnya tinggal sebentar lagi. Jadi, ia ingin menikmati dan memiliki kenangan indah bersama Hinata.

Merekapun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka. Hinata tak pernah melepas senyum manisnya. Ia terlihat begitu senang begitu juga dengan Sasuke, walau kali ini wajahnya mulai pucat, namun ekspresi dinginnya seakan menutupi itu.

.

.

Sesampainya di Disneyland mereka sudah mulai bersenang-senang. Mereka mencoba menaiki banyak wahana. Dan sekarang saat matahari hendak terbenam, mereka sengaja manaiki bianglala supaya bisa melihat sunset dengan jelas. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Lihat itu sangat bagus." Ujar Hinata sembari menunjuk pemandangan yang sangat indah. Membuat mereka mengingat saat pertama kali mereka resmi berpacaran juga saat matahari hendak terbenam.

"Sugoi, aku jadi teringat sama Sasuke-kun saat petama kali mengungkapkan perasaannya." Gumam Hinata sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun ? daijobu desuka ?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa sedikit pusing." Jawab Sasuke

"ya sudah, sebaiknya kita turun saja." Ajak Hinata yang disetujui oleh Sasuke.

Setelah mereka turun, mereka lalu melihat pertunjukkan yang selalu ada di malam hari.

"wah, bagus sekali. Aku ingin lain waktu kita kembali ke sini lagi." Ucap Hinata penuh harap. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan tanpa terasa mulai menitikkan air matanya. Dan langsung menarik Hinat kepelukannya.

"Hime.." panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Ya ?" Tanya Hinata. Ia merasa punggungnya basah. Apa Sasuke benar-benar menangis ?

"Aishiteru.." Hinata menelan salivanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Meskipun Hinata sudah mendengar pengakuan kalau Sasuke cinta sama dia, tapi kali ini sensasinya berbeda dari yang dulu. Dia mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap merona hebat. Dengan latar belakang suasana di Disneyland yang sedang ada pertunjukan khusus di malam hari, Hinata tanpa ragu membalas pelukan Sasuke hangat.

"Aishiteru yo Sasuke-kun." Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Hinata dan menciumnya di kening..

.

.

TBC

_Yosh, terima kasih yang sudah berniat membaca dan mereview fanfic ini heheh. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb..._

Jangan lupa RnR ya..

Sankyu :*


	3. Chapter 3

The Sadness..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SasuHina

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

Note:: Holla..Maklumi kejelekannya, kecepatan alurnya, dan ke-OOCannya.. Happy reading~

.

.

Chapter 3

Hinata berlari kecil saat mendapati ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia manyunggingkan senyumannya kala membaca pesan tersebut dari Sasuke.

From : Sasu-kun

"Hime, nanti malam pukul delapan aku akan datang ke rumahmu."

Hinata melirik kearah jam dindingnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju piano yang ada di ruang tengah. Menyanyikan lagu favoritnya. Ia mulai menekan tuts tuts piano tua dengan penuh penghayatan. Makin lama lantunan lagu mulai terdengar jelas. Tanpa terasa ia sudah hampir dua jam memainkan pianonya.

Ia kembali melirik kea rah jam, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Ia langsung berdiri dan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap..

.

.

08.05 pm waktu setempat

Seorang pria dengan sebuah gitar putih di punggungnya tengah berlari tergesa-gesa dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Lalu ia berhenti saat ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia membungkuk dan memegang kedua lututnya guna menormalkan nafasnya kembali.

Sasuke lalu menekan bel rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tak berapa lama ada seseorang membukakan pintu. Dan orang itu kebetulan Hinata.

"Hime, maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku ketiduran di rumah. Dan hhh aku hhh ke sini hhh sambil berlari hhh soalnya di jalan macet." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Yang penting kau sampai sini dengan selamat." Ucap Hinata sambil melemparkan senyumannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya merona, meskipun sangat tipis. Kemudian Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ?" Tanya Hinata sambil berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menangguk dan tersenyum.

"Hime, kebetulan tadi akau membeli kembang api dijalan. Apa kau mau kita menyalakannya ?" ucap Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan kemabang api yang cukup panjang supaya tidak cepat habis #bukan kembang pai yang berbahaya kok. Kembang api yang aman untuk anak-anak itu lho yang bisa di pegang#

"Boleh" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan beberapa batang kembang api dari bungkusnya. "Ini kau pegang satu, aku satu." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyodorkan kembang api tersebut pada Hinata lalu Sasuke menyalakannya dengan korek yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Sekarang, ucapkan keinginanmu Hime." Hinata mengernyit heran, hari ini Sasuke bertingkah aneh. Namun Hinata tetap menuruti mau Sasuke.

"Keinginan ku ? sebenarnya keinginan ku ini sangatlah sederhana, yaitu aku ingin hidup bersama mu selamanya. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-kun ?"

"Kalau aku, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku hanya ingin hidup bersamamu. Aishiteru." Ucap Sasuke

"Bisa saja Sasuke-kun." Gumam Hinata tersipu

"teruslah tersenyum Hime. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum indah." Ucap Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata tak menyadari perkataan Sasuke yang terakhir.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?"

"Boleh, memangnya kau ingin tanya apa ?" jawab Sasuke

"Apa alasan Sasuke-kun mencintaiku ?" Sasuke tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hinata yang menurutnya lucu. Hinata baru kali ini melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas, hanya bisa cemberut mendengarnya. Namun, dia juga ikut gembira.

"Aku dapat memberitahumu stidaknya 100 alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu. Suaramu, jari-jarimu, aroma yang menenangkanmu, bayanganmu, senyummu. Aku bahkan seperti orang yang amnesia. Aku suka segala sesuatu tentang dirimu. Itulah alasanku Hime." Kata Sasuke sembari menatap mata Hinata lekat lalu menggenggam tangannya hangat. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Lalu Sasukepun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata dan mencium kening indah yang tertutupi poni rata lama dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

Setelah acara mereka selesai. Hinatapun tertidur di kursi panjang yang ada di halaman belakangnya tersebut. sasuke yang melihatnya lalu pergi ke kamar Hinata untuk mengambil selimut supaya bisa menutupi tubuh mungil Hinata agar tidak kedinginan.

Selesai menutupi tubuh mungil Hinata, Sasuke lalu memandang Hinata lekat, merapikan poninya yang berantakan saat tertidur. Hatinya miris saat melihat wajah polos di depannya. Apakah ia akan sanggup meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Ia tak tega saat melihat Hinata menangis karenanya. Tapi, ia juga harus melakukan terapi khusus yang harus dijalaninya untuk memperpanjang usianya, meskipun terapi tersebut gagal. Saat melakukan terapi tersebut, maka ia harus menetap di rumah sakit yang berarti ia tidak akan bertemu Hinata.

Lalu, ia menulis sebuah surat untuk Hinata dan menaruhnya di kamarnya tak lupa juga dia juga menempelkan foto-foto saat mereka bersama di lemari Hinata.

Ia juga menaruh gitar putih yang menjadi awal pertemuan mereka. Sasuke menitikkan air matanya saat menulis kata 'Aishiteru' pada gitar tersebut. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia lalu pulang ke rumah sebelum Hinata terbangun dan mencarinya.

.

.

Hinata menggeliat pelan saat ia menyadari ia sudah terlalu lama tidur. Difikirnya lagi apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur. Lalu ia menyadirinya bahwa tadi ada Sasuke di dekatnya. Dia mendapati selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang berarti Sasukelah yang memberi selimut tersebut.

Hinata lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya. Saat tiba di kamar ia tersenyum melihat banyak foto-foto dirinya dan Sasuke ditempel di lemarinya. Saat melihat-lihat foto tersebut ia mempunyai firasat buruk. Ia mendapati gitar putih berada di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengambil gitar tersebut. 'Aishiteru' ia membaca tulisan hiragana dibagian bawah gitar putih tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya ini ?" lalu ada secarik surat terselip disalah satu senar gitar. Ia pun mengambil dan segera membacanya.

To : Hinata hime

"Hime, pasti saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada kan ? ^_^~. Maaf aku pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian tadi di taman belakang rumahmu. Dan juga gomen, aku meninggalkanmu kali ini tanpa sebab. Sebenarnya ada satu rahasia yang sangat ingin ku beritahukan kepadamu. Tapi, aku takut kau akan marah dan membenciku. Apakah kau sangat ingin tahu sekarang ? baiklah akan ku beritahu. Hime, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku mengidap penyakit leukemia. Oleh karena itu aku sering mengalamu pusing di kepalaku. Dan kali ini aku harus menjalani perawatan khusus yang berarti kita sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Entah usaha yang ku lakukan nanti berhasil atau gagal aku tidak tahu. Andaikan berhasil, setelah ini aku akan menemuimu lagi namun, kemungkinan berhasil hanya 10%. Tapi, jika gagal, mungkin ini sudah memang suratan takdir yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Aku ingin kau rela untuk membiarkanku pergi. Karena memang inilah jalan satu-satunya. Sekarang lupakan semuanya hime, waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama. Jadilah gadis yang kuat. Jangan cengeng ! kau ingatkan keinginanku ? aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku tidak pantas bersandar padamu hime. Carilah penggantiku yang lebih baik dariku dan segeralah lupakan aku. Hime, AISHITERU."

Hinata menitikkan satu per satu air matanya. Ia meremas surat itu hingga tidak berbentuk lagi, lalu membuangnya asal. Ia mulai menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Dadanya naik turun. Sebegitu mudahnya Sasuke mengatakan 'segeralah lupakan aku' ini benar-benar menyayat hati Hinata.

"Sasu-kun bilang, Sasu-kun ingin melihatku bahagia. Tapi kenapa Sasu-kun pergi meninggalkanku ? KENAPA!?" Jerit Hinata dalam hati. Hatinya kini kian kalut. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

Pagi itu, Hinata berniat ke rumah Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke belum pergi terlalu jauh. Sekarang ia sedang berada di halte bus. Ia berdiri dengan sabar sembari memainkan jar-jari lentiknya. Ia sengaja naik kendaraan umum karena tak mau merepotkan orang lain. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, bus akhirnya datang juga. Ia lantas naik dan duduk di bangku paling depan pojok kanan. Bus terlihat sedang sangat sepi hanya ada dia dan beberapa orang di sana.

Selama dalam perjalanan Hinata hanya diam sambil melihat kea rah luar jendela. Untuk mengusir kegundahannya, ia mengambil beberapa kertas untuk dibuat origami.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata tiba juga di rumah Sasuke. Ia segera mungkin langsung masuk ke dalam dan menanyakan Sasuke kepada para maid yang ada di sana.

"Um, permisi. Apa Sasuke-kun ada di dalam ?" Tanya Hinata sopan, meski kepada para maid tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke-sama sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit pagi tadi." Jawab maid tersebut.

"Bisa beri tau aku di mana rumah sakitnya ?" pinta Hinata. Akhirnya maid tersebut memberikan alamat tersebut pada Hinata.

Hinata segera ke luar dari rumah Sasuke sesegera mungkin dan berlari menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucap Hinata ketika baru memasuki kamar rawat yang Sasuke tempati saat ini.

Sasuke yang baru tau akan kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba langsung terbelalak. Kini Sasuke sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Di ruangannya hanya ada Sasuke karena Mama Mikoto dan Itachi baru saja ke luar.

"Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau terserang penyakit separah itu ?" Tanya Hinta langsung.

"Aku takut kau akan sedih nanti aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau sendirian. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa secara tiba-tiba nanti. Siapa yang bisa membantumu." Ucap Hinata bertubi-tubi. Terdengar nada khawatir dari ucapannya.

"Hime, maafkan aku." Balas Sasuke yang tidak nyambung sama perkataan Hinata.

"Maaf ? Untuk apa Sasuke-kun minta maaf padaku ? kau tidak salah."

"Tidak Hinata, aku salah. Aku telah membuatmu khawatir."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku khawatir denganmu !? Aku ini kekasihmu Uchiha Sasuke !" Bentak Hinata. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Hime.." Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya Hinata langsung menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Dirasakannya baju Sasuke mulai basah, ia pun langsung membalas pelukan Hinata.

.

.

Setiap hari Hinata selalu mengunjungi Sasuke. Kelihatan keadaan Sasuke semakin membaik setiap hari. Terkadang Hinata bermalam di rumah sakit untuk menunggui Sasuke.

"Hime, aku ingin kita pergi ke tempat saat pertama aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu." Pinta Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun belum boleh pergi dari rumah sakit sebelum keadaan Sasuke-kun sembuh total." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh, ayolah sekali ini saja." Pinta Sasuke lagi. Hinatapun menyetujui permintaan Sasuke yang kali ini.

"Sekarang saja ya Hime." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka memutuskan pergi dari rumah Sakit dan menuju pinggir pantai. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit. Mereka menggunakan transportasi umum untuk sampai ke tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Mereka memilih tempat yang teduh untuk mereka duduk. Dan mereka memilih di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan menatap laut yang luas.

"Hime, apa kau tau. Mimpiku hanya satu. Yakni bisa terus bersamamu, kita akan membuat sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia….." Belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suaranya sudah tercekat di tenggorokan. Sampai akhirnya dia nangis.

"Sasu-kun. Apa kamu baik-naik saja ?" Tanya Hinata khawatir karena melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hi-hinata, a-aku akan m-mati. S-semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Tukas Sasuke parau.

"Sasu-kun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kamu gak akan mati. Pasti kamu akan tetap selamat, percayalah." Tutur Hinata.

"Tapi, Hime semuanya gak akan pernah terjadi." Lanjut Sasuke di ikuti isak tangis yang begitu memilukan.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke rumah sakit setelah begitu lama berada di luar. Kini Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dan Hinata duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Sasuke. Hinata sedang mengupaskan buah untuk Sasuke.

"Sumimasen, Sasuke-san anda harus menjalani terapi untuk hari ini." Tiba-tiba suara seorang perawat masuk untuk menjemput Sasuke terapi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya di bantu Hinata dan duduk di kursi roda yang dibawa perawat tersebut. Saat perawat tersebut hendak berbalik, Sasuke meminta perawat tersebut berhenti sebentar.

"Hinata-chan, tolong cetak semua foto yang ada di sini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kamera digital pada Hinata.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Kemudian Sasuke sudah pergi dari ruangannya, dan Hinata mengambil tas tangannya untuk pergi mencetak foto tersebut.

.

.

Setelah Hinata selesai mencetak foto yang diminta Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Hp Hinata bunyi. Menandakan ada yang menelfonnya. Dan ternya benar, Kini nama yang tertera di ponselnya yakninama Itachi.

"Hinata-chan, Sasuke dia.." Mendengar nama Sasuke di sebut, mata Hinata lalu melebar. "Dtanglah ke rumah sakit sekarang." Lanjut Itachi dari seberang sana.

Hinata lalu berlari ke rumah sakit secepat ia bisa. Namun, saat di tengah jalan tiba-tiba ia tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh tengkurap. Foto yang dibawanya jatuh berceceran semua. Saat Hinata hendak berdiri, dia melihat ternyata foto yang diminta Sasuke untuk mencetaknya, semuanya adalah foto-foto Hinata saat merawatnya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Gumam Hinata dan melanjutkan larinya.

.

.

"Hai" ujar salah satu suster yang kini mendampingi dokter yang sedang menangani Sasuke.

"Dokter, detak jantungnya semakin melemah." Ujar suster tersebut kembali.

Itachi yang baru memasuki ruangan ikut tegang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kini mereka semua mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri.

"Pasangkan oksigen" perintah dokter pada suster.

"hai" jawab suster tersebut.

Kini, nafas Sasuke Nampak mulai tak teratur. Di tempat lain, Hinata terus berlari secepat ia bisa.

"Dokter, tolong lakukan yang terbaik" ujar Itachi sembari menenangkan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke yang berada di atas meja dekat ranjangnya berbunyi. Segeralah suster tersebut mengambilnya. Namun ditahan oleh Itachi. "Tunggu" ujar Itachi sembari mendekati suster tersebut dan meminta Hp Sasuke. Segeralah di jawabnya panggilan dari Hinata. Ternyata Hinata melakukan video call. Terlihat di sana Hinata sedang berlari. "Hinata-chan." Gumam Itachi.

Itachi lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan memperlihatkan Hinata sedang menghubunginya. "Sasuke, ini Hinata-chan." Tunjuk Itachi sambil mendekatkan ponselnya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, dapatkah kau mendengarku ?" suara Hinata dari seberang sana. "Tunggu aku okay. Aku akan ke sana secepatnya. Aku akan melihatmu segera. Sasuke-kun, kamu kuat. Jadi, jangan tidur terus. Jangan tidur, buka matamu ! Sasuke-kun ! Sasuke-kun!" Tukas Hinata.

Sasuke tampak menggerak-gerakkan matanya. Dan kini ia dapat membuka matanya. Itachi dan Mama Mikoto yang melihatnya Nampak lega. "Sasuke-kun" gumam Hinata. "Kenapa kamu mengambil foto ku !?" Tanya Hinata. "Untuk sekarang, kita dapat mengambil foto kita bersama." Lanjutnya.

"Hinata-chan.." ucap Sasuke lemah. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan mulutnya. Tapi, tidak terdengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkannya. "Apa itu. Apa yang kamu katakan?" Tanya Hinata. "Hinata-chan…. Senyum" ucap Sasuke lagi. Hinata yang mendengarnya lalu diam sejenak. Setelah itu, dia lalu tersenyum walau ia ingin sekali menangis. Sasuke yang melihatnya lalu tersenyum lebar meski senyumnya tampak lemah. Hinata masih tersenyum "aku akan ke sana segera." Dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu dilihatnya sambungan telfonnya terputus. Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan air matanya di sudut matanya. Air mata tersebut jatuh bersamaan dengan ia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Mama Mikoto yang melihatnya tidak jadi lega dan kini ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Sasuke" ucap Mama Mikoto.

Ayah Sasuke yang melihatnya kini mulai melepas topeng dinginnya. Ia juga kini tampak menangisi kepergian Sasuke. Itachi yang dari tadi berada di dekat Sasuke mulai merosot jatuh dan terduduk di lantai. "Sasuke…" gumam Itachi..

.

.

Hinata yang baru datang lalu menghampiri Sasuke. "Tidak ! Hiks, Sasuke-kun tak akan tega meninggalkan ku. Hiks…" Hinata tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kini tubuh Sasuke masih terbaring tanpa nyawa di atas ranjang. Dokter yang tadi mulai melepas semua alat yang melekat pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Dokter! Pasti ada kesalahan! Sasuke-kun pasti masih hidup! Hiks hiks. Dokter !" Jerit Hinata. Dia masih tak percaya akan kenyataan ini. Air mata mulai membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak ! Sasuke-kun bangun ! buka matamu!" jerit Hinata kembali.

"Hinata ! Sasuke sudah tidak ada! Ikhlaskan dia !" ujar Itachi pada Hinata. Tangis Hinata kian lama kian pecah. Ia menangis di pelukan Itachi. Mata dan hidungnya mulai memerah.

Bagaimanapun caranya. Hinata harus rela dan ikhlas melepas kepergian Sasuke. Ini sudah menjadi takdir tuhan, tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa melawan garis takdir. Disisi lain Sasuke sudah tenang disurga sana. Sisi baiknya dia sudah terbebas dari rasa sakit yang lama dideritanya

.

.

Hinata POV

Saat pemakaman dilakukan. Aku tak henti-hentinya menangis. Orang yang aku cintai pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, rasanya aku tak percaya kalau cintaku terpisahkan oleh maut.

Tuhan.. kenapa ini harus terjadi pada Sasuke-kun ? kenapa tidak aku saja yang kau cabut lebih dulu ?

End POV

.

.

Sehari setelah pemakaman Sasuke Hinata masih mengurung diri di kamar dia tak mau keluar, kecuali saat makan. Dia masih dirundung pilu atas kepergian Sasuke. Disaat seperti ini ia pasti sedang bermain bersama Sasuke. Ya, meskipun pertemuan yang singkat tapi mampu membuat banyak kenangan indah yang sulit terlupakan.

Hinata kini sedang duduk di dekat jendela. Memandang indah pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit biru yang cerah tanpa ada awan sedikitpun. Namu, kegiatannya di intrupsi karena suara pintu yang dibuka.

Kini, Ibu Hinata sedang masuk ke kamar putrinya dengan membawa sebuah buku.

"Hinata-chan. Ikhlaskan kepergian Sasuke. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Lihat langit di atas, Sasuke pasti tidak akan suka kalau melihatmu terus menangisinya." Ucap Ibu Hinata lembut sembari membelai rambut Hinata yang halus.

"oh ya, Itachi tadi ke sini. Dia bilang ingin mengasihkan buku ini padamu." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan buku yang dimaksud. "Dia bilang ini adalah buku harian yang Sasuke tulis." Ibu Hinata menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Hinata. Namun, masih tak ada tanggapan dari Hinata. Dia masih diam sambil melamun memandang langit. Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Hinata, Ibu Hinata menaruh buku tersebut di atas meja belajar Hinata. "Aku akan menaruhnya di sini." Setelah itu Ibu Hinata pergi meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Setelah ibunya keluar dari kamar, Hinata hanya memandang sekilas buku yang tadi dikasihkan ibunya, tidak ada niatan untuk mengambilnya. Dan dia melanjutkan kegiatan berdiam diri memandang lagit.

.

.

Sore hari, saat matahari hendak terbenam. Hinata berjalan-jalan di tempat saat Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hinata berjalan dengan gontai sambil memeluk buku yang dikasihkan ibunya kemarin menyusuri jalan yang tampak sepi dari hari-hari biasanya. Bahkan yang mengunjungi tempat tersebut dapat dihitung.

Dia berhenti sejenak dan memangdang kearah patung liberty yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sasuke-kun.." gumam Hinata lirih sambil menangis. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian Sasuke-kun.." Lanjutnya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Ia menaiki pagar pembatas jalan untuk menceburkan dirinya ke dalam laut. Namun, saat ia hendak melompat tiba-tiba sekumpulan burung terbang dari bawah jembatan tersebut dan terbang melewati Hinata yang hendak melompat tadi. Hinata akhirnya melompat ke belakang dan tidak jadi menceburkan dirinya dan memandang sekelompok burung tersebut.

Ia kemudian menoleh pada buku harian Sasuke yang tergeletak dan terbuka. Di sana lembar demi lembar halamannya terbuka karena tertiup angin. Sampai halaman terakhir Hinata menemukan gambar dirinya dan Sasuke saat berfoto bersama di tempat Hinata sedang berdiri sekarang. Dia mengambil buku tersebut dan membaca sekilas lembar per lembar dari setiap halamannya. "Sasuke-kun, Semuanya yang kau tulis adalah tentangku. Hiks." Gumam Hinata. Sampai pada halaman terakhir Hime, tetaplah tersenyum

Hinata lalu menutup bukunya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia tersenyum sambil melihat ke langit yang berwarna jingga. "Sasuke-kun kamu selalu mengawasiku. Benarkan, bahwa aku harus bahagia dengan hidupku. Karena Sasuke-kun akan selalu berada di hatiku dan aku akan selalu cinta sama langit biru, dari hari ini dan selamanya cinta ini akan menjadi yang terbaik… selamanya" Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum tulus.

_Flashback off_

Air mata Hinata mulai jatuh sedikit demi sedikit. Mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama Sasuke. Dia kini bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil gitar tersebut dan membersihkannya. Hinata kini berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan gitar tersebut dan melupakan tujuan utamanya ke gudang untuk bersih-bersih. Biarlah, ia akan membersihkannya besok bersama Hanabi.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia mulai memainkan gitar tersebut dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan bersama Sasuke.

_Aku yang kosong bersandar pada kenangan dalam waktu lama_

_Mimpi yang layaknya kenangan, lebih tebal dari kenyataan_

_Hal yang sama berulang setiap hari, tak ada yang berubah_

_Semuanya ada, namun kenapa terasa begitu asing ?_

_Aku bertekat mencoba melarikan diri darimu_

_Tapi aku juga sungguh. Mengharapkanmu kembali lagi_

_Seperti ingin menghapusmu_

_Untuk tak menangis karenamu lagi_

_Seperti ingin membencimu_

_Akupun ditinggal sendiri_

_Tetapi, orang yang tersakiti adalah aku_

_Aku berteriak memanggil namamu, tak ada jawaban_

_Dalam foto, kau dan aku masih terlihat sama_

_Kapan aku bisa melupakanmu dari pikiranku ?_

_Kapan aku bisa terbebas ?_

_Hari-hari berlalu, kau tak ada di sini_

_Aku mengerti, aku akan menghapusmu dan melupakanmu_

_Yang kuinginkan, kuingin_

_Adalah melepasmu_

_Kini pergilah, pergilah_

_Saat kita bersama_

_Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu_

_Yakni menjadi lebih kuat._

おわり

_Yosh, terima kasih yang sudah berniat membaca dan mereview fanfic ini heheh. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb..._

_**Haaahh, akhirnya selesai juga fict ini.**__** Gomen atas keterlambatan updatenya**__** Gimana gajekan endingnya. Feelnya kurang di bagian akhir. Harap maklum ya..**_

_**Please RnR **__**ありがとうございます みんな三。。。**_

_**Sampai jumpa di fictku yang lainnya... :***_


End file.
